Love and Luck
by Serenity'sfire98
Summary: Sequel to The Tests. The Four Seasons have been chosen, but things are not as they seem. With Nightlight and Katherine captured by Pitch and Hogwarts preparing for war Mercy Tempus must decide whether to take the greatest risk of her life and try to save an innocent man from a terrible fate or give up on him. A ROTBTD/Harry Potter story. The GoC books included. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


_**The sequel to The Tests. The Four Seasons have been chosen, but not everything is as it seems. Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel will have to learn to harness their new powers as well as deal with a crippling fact- they will never see their families again. With Nightlight and Katherine captured by Pitch and Hogwarts preparing for war Mercy Tempus must decide whether to take the greatest risk of her life and try to save an innocent man from a terrible fate or give up on him completely, just like even his own daughter. Can she convince her long lost friend to help? Or will the risks be too great?**_

_**To save Hogwarts from destruction, the Guardians are going to need a little but of love and lots and lots of luck.**_

_**Rated T because I'm paranoid.**_

**Okay, the direction this story goes in is going to be up to all of you! I _need_ suggestions! Do you think the plan will work, an idea for a mishap or a pairing you like, anything! This really isn't a good chapter but I need more inspiration before I write anymore! IDEAS I NEED IDEAS!**

**So far the only ship is NightlightxKatherine, BTW.**

* * *

(Mercy)

I gathered everyone together.

"So what's the plan?" Hermione asked. It was the rescue team (Me, North, Harry, Hermione, Jack, and Merida) plus the others who were in on the plan.

"We have to find Nightlight and Katherine. That and preparing Hogwarts is our first priority." I said.

"Sandy, has Katherine dreamed at all lately?" Tooth said. Sandy shook his head. Symbols flashed above him.

_He may be keeping her awake to prevent that. I don't want to think about the other option._ I translated. I paled slightly.

"Let's hope that it's the first option." I muttered. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So what are we up against? When we go in?" Hermione asked.

"Fearlings. Shadows, and Nightmare Men." I said gravely.

"How on Earth can you fight a shadow?" Merida exclaimed.

"There's a secret to fighting a shadow." Bunny said. He handed Merida special arrows with starlight in their tips. Jack had some starlight to attach to the end of his staff, which would trickle into the frost he shot out. Starlight would be trapped in his magic as well. harry and Hermione were each given a sword, and North had a special one already. He handed me a quarter staff.

"Thanks." I said, holding it in one hand.

"I don't know how to use a sword." Harry said.

"I'll help teach you. Everyone needs to practice with these. Nightlight and Katherine are tough. they won't be defeated easily, but exhaustion will take Katherine over soon enough. Sandy will be able to detect her dreams, however brief they may be." I instructed. Sandy nodded.

"Mercy, what if we're too late?" It was Ron who voiced the fear that hung in the room. I gulped, not wanting to think about it.

"I don't know. With any luck it won't come to that. If we are too late... We fight... Just like we fought after Fred died. And Remus, and Tonks and Sirius and Collin... We fight, and we win." I said. He nodded, resolve steeled.

"So we all know what to do?" I asked. They all nodded and people left, beginning to work on their duties. I sat down at a table and put my head in my hands. Professor McGonagall sat down next to me.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on in your mind?" she asked. I sighed.

"I have a plan... One that I'm working on mostly alone... It's completely mad. Breaking into Dark Hogwarts with no planning whatsoever was saner and had a better chance of working than this. Ugh." I let my head drop onto the table with a sharp thud.

"Tell me." she said. I looked up.

"I think there's a chance we can save Kozmotis. A part of Pitch Black is still who he was before, he still has some of his humanity left. There's a lot of risk involved. If it goes wrong he could lose what humanity he has, or even if it works there's a lot of guilt that he'll have to be helped through. Pitch... he's done some pretty bad things. Kozmotis will blame himself if this works. I don't even know if it will work, but if it does will it be worth it in the end?" I asked. She sighed.

"You will be reuniting a father and his child, and saving an innocent man from living this terrible fate any longer. True, he will need help to overcome the grief and remorse, but I think in the end it would work." she said. I bit my lip.

"I'm just not sure anymore." I whispered.


End file.
